This invention relates generally to an automatic assembling apparatus for disk-shaped works, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for aligning and assembling such disk-shaped works having projections on outer peripheries thereof as clutch plates which are assembled in an alternate relationship with a plurality of clutch disks to the inside of a clutch guide in order to form a multiple disk clutch.
A large number of projections are formed in a predetermined pitch on an outer periphery of each of clutch plates which constitute a multiple disk clutch. The projections of the clutch plates are individually fitted for sliding movement in an axial direction in recessed grooves formed on an inner peripheral wall of a clutch guide. In production of a multiple disk clutch having such a construction as described above, at first clutch plates and clutch disks are supplied to a predetermined stacking position by separate transporting means and stacked in an alternate relationship there, and then the projections of the individual clutch plates are aligned with and fitted into the recessed grooves of the clutch guide by hand in order to fit the clutch plates and the clutch disks in an alternately stacked relationship in the clutch guide.
A considerable clearance is not left between the projections of the clutch plates and the recessed grooves of the clutch guide. Accordingly, alignment of the projections with the recessed grooves is not easy. Besides, since a plurality of such clutch plates and clutch disks must necessarily be stacked in an alternate relationship and then assembled to a single clutch guide, the assembling operation is cumbersome, and also where it is intended to mechanize the assembling operation, there is a problem that the equipment will be complicated.